


target, aim, shoot [m] — FIFTEEN.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: jaehyun asks seulgi for help, but seulgi isn't willing to. when she tells him that you're flying to los angeles and not coming back for a few days, he tries his best to contact you.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — FIFTEEN.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: catcalling, alcohol/smoking mention
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating
> 
> i apologise for the really slow updates !!!! i legit have no excuse honestly but ive been tryna plan out chapters properly ! shorter chapter due to like big ass drama coming up soon

The fresh air of Los Angeles is welcoming.

The palm trees, the clear blue skies: the way the wind swayed swiftly through your hair. Your eyes wander nervously as you stood outside the airport, waiting for a text from Irene. You took this opportunity to text Taeyong and Seulgi you had landed with a picture of the view in front of you. You wait around for a bit awkwardly until a car beeps at you and the person rolls down the windows, "Y/N!"

Irene is as beautiful as ever.

She sits her sunglasses on her nose. You haven't seen her in years and you never realised how different she looked. You could tell she was into makeup a lot more, and you recognised the jacket she designed sitting comfortably on her shoulders. "Hurry up, I don't want any cameras on me today." She smiles at you, getting out of her car to help you with the suitcases and bags. She pulls you into a tight hug, rocking sideways, "Oh my god. My baby sister, you've grown up."

"I am not a baby."

"You always will be in my eyes." She smiles. Your phone goes off and it's a text from Taeyong.

**TY:** glad you landed safe, my love

**TY:** i miss you already. we're so far apart :(

**You:** i miss u too, yong

**You:** have fun without me ! catch up w doyoung or taeil or someone

**You:** i'll be back in no time :) i got seulgi to pick me up so dont worry

**TY:** okay my love

**TY:** work isnt the same without you

**TY:** have fun in la, dont miss me too much baby ;)

"Who's the lucky man?" She smirks, closing the passenger door for you and quickly walking to the driver's side. 

"No one: no one's the lucky man." You frown.

"As if. You're blushing."

"I am not!" You argue, slapping her playfully. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's at work. He should be home tomorrow morning. We did the guest room for you, don't worry about a hotel or anything." She smiles. "I told my manager you're coming by the office tomorrow, she's excited to see you."

"Ah, yeah. I look forward to seeing what you're designing." You say, grinning.

-

"We need to be quick, Jaehyun. I'm already running late to a date."

Seulgi crossed her arms in annoyance. She was surprised that Jaehyun was willing to ask for help to earn your love and trust again. You two had spoken about everything and that you don't exactly want Jaehyun to know you left to go Los Angeles just because of him. It was partly true, but you wanted to see Irene, too. Jaehyun had contacted you countless times with no response and he thought Seulgi could be help. Seulgi though, she didn't mind giving advice to Taeyong or Jaehyun. Calmly or not.

"I'll make it quick." Jaehyun mumbled. "I.. Where is Y/N? I went to her apartment with her spare key and.. she wasn't there."

"She told me everything, Jaehyun. You messed up. She only loved you." Seulgi sighed. "Look, Jaehyun. Just continue to try our best with contacting her again. She needs time to think to herself and.. you need to be careful. I'd rather let you hear everything from her."

"O-Okay," He stutters. "D-Do you know where she is?"

"I.. She'll have to tell you that."

Seulgi walks off into a restaurant a few blocks down quickly, looking back one more time at Jaehyun with a small smile. Regret and anger rushed into his head; how awful he felt for not telling anyone the truth. How upset he felt with himself for hurting you. Someone he really loved. And that someone was you.

It felt like the worst battle he's lost.

* * *

"Stop saying you miss me, it's getting annoying."

"And? I do miss you."

"It's only been a day, Yong."

"Too long without you, my love." Your heart flutters. You lie back down on Irene's couch, after a long day of visiting her office. You eventually warmed up to her co-workers and her manager, everyone appreciating that you stopped by. You took the rest of the night to facetime Taeyong, him answering your call almost immediately.

"You're gross," You smile, "How was work?" Taeyong adjusts the camera. "It was fine. Everyone questioning where you were, like always."

"You still performing with Mark?"

"No music yet," He winks, "I mean, that kid's always songwriting in his free time, so I don't know what he's up to. He has a verse to his song after a file you named."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm sure he wanted to tell you. It's called _Regular._"

You coo, "Aw. I'll look forward to hearing it."

"How's Irene? Have you two talked?"

You pause, "Y-Yeah. We have." You say quietly, "She's been busy with her new clothing line but we caught up last night. I shooed her off with her boyfriend so I'm home alone."

"You sounded hesitant for a second."

"No no, it's just.. When we talked, I told her about everything and how you know, I was just getting worried and stressed about everything. She figured I needed a fresh start, you know, like at UCLA. She was already thinking about giving me my own place here." You start, rambling.

"...You're.. considering it?"

You cough, as he leaned into the camera. "No! Of course not."

"Good." He grins.

-

"She's not here."

"You've asked and no one even answered her door. Come on, Jaehyun." Johnny holds onto Jaehyun's shoulder as Jaehyun stares at your apartment door with your spare keys in his hands. "Jaehyun, even if she is in there, you need time to let her think."

"It's been days, Johnny." Jaehyun turns back to his best friend with teary eyes. "Uni's starting soon, she'll avoid me, and wherever the heck she is, I just need to talk to her. I really do, Johnny." Johnny took a deep breath, "One more knock and we're leaving. I'm sure we're disturbing anyone else who's here."

Jaehyun lightly knocks and a few seconds later, no one's answered the door. The urge to unlock the door with your spare key rises and he decides to not. "You need to understand, Jae. She must be.. really hurt and she needs time to herself."

"I know, I know. I just want.. to tell everything that happened. I don't want to leave her hurting for any longer." His back slouches as he turns away from the door. Johnny glances at his phone and yet again, you aren't responding due to blocking him. You didn't want anyone related to Jaehyun on your phone or social media— aside from Jaemin, who you assume doesn't know anything that happened between the two of you. 

"I need to find her, John. Please." His voice croaks.

"Jaehyun.."

"I have to talk to her, Johnny."

Jaehyun had a bad feeling. Everyone he needed to talk to was refusing to say where you were.

-

Wolf whistles left older men's mouths as you walked by them, gripping your bag tightly.

_"Woah! Look at that chick over there!"_

_"Nah man, she's mine. Let's go back to my place!"_

You grimaced as you smelt them from afar, choosing the long way to walk back to Irene's place. Their voices died down and their attention wasn't on you. You decided to visit a club that Irene's friend owned, trying their drinks but you knew you would be walking home tonight in the tight dress you've worn that Irene had designed and tailored for you. You didn't want to take a taxi, or an Uber, or ask Irene's boyfriend to pick you up. You were getting sick of the texts you were getting from Jaehyun. You knew yourself you were in the wrong for not hearing him out yet; you just weren't ready to face him and your heart would break even more if you saw him.

Taeyong had left you a few texts and so did Seulgi, Jeno, Jisung and Doyoung who were all asking about the few days you've stayed at Los Angeles. You shut your phone off and decide to text them later, your heels beginning to hurt from walking on the concrete. You freeze when you see a tall building from afar, the lights showing '_J.Jewels_' through the dark skies. Of course Jaehyun's father owned a branch in America. 

Irene wasn't home when you arrived, so you took a warm shower and replied to texts and comments left on your posts from social media. You were grateful that she gave you the best advice, and that she was still the same sister you had years ago when you needed to talk to someone. To simply do what you want to do, to do what you needed. Whether that was forgiving Jaehyun, talking to Taeyong truly about everything you've done in your relationship. She wasn't the fondest of how often you were hurt massively over the two and felt bad when you began to tear up telling her how confused and broken you were. Taeyong replies five minutes after your text with a _goodnight my love, see you very soon_.

Your trip to Los Angeles was incredibly short and you wished you stayed longer. Way longer. Away from people you didn't want to see yet, away from the once happy life you lived in Seoul.

"Ah, you're still awake." Irene opens the door slightly, bags in her hands. "I did some shopping and I only closed my office like fifteen minutes ago."

You sit up, "It's okay. I was about to go to sleep anyway."

"You should. You're already leaving in two days," She sits at the end of the bed. "I was still thinking about what you said to me the night you arrived."

"While designing new heels and denim jackets?" You joke.

"Well, yeah. Taeyong still doesn't want to admit his feelings for you, Jaehyun never mentioned Olivia as one of his exes. I'm guessing Olivia was special to Jaehyun, and I think Taeyong... might never will, and there's a problem with that." She frowns.

"Taeyong doesn't like talking much. It's fine," You sighed. "I mean, I guess Olivia is if she was one of the first on the guest list. I saw their building while walking home.."

"Massive, isn't it? It's like fifty floors high."

You nod slowly. "Really. I was stupid to think that they don't have branches wherever."

"You should sleep now," She smiles softly. "Two days until you leave me. Make the best out of it, yeah? You're here to get away from your worries for a bit. Not to think about them while you're here. Also! I thought we should take a trip to UCLA tomorrow just in case you change your mind."

"U-UCLA?"

"Duh. I booked a tour and I paid them extra for us to be reserved first," Irene smiled smugly. "I mean, I know you love Seoul but.. I moved here for a reason, too. I didn't want to live there anymore, I'm sure you'll feel like that too."

"Y-Yeah, I do.."

"Don't let anyone stop you, Y/N. I get it if you still want to stay, but I'm always here if you want to change."

"I know," You mutter back, "Goodnight, Irene."

"Goodnight, Y/N."

* * *

You thank Irene for the tour at UCLA and the two of you go and eat lunch together.

When you get dropped home for the rest of the day, you facetime Taeyong and the two of you catch up. You feel bad for letting Jeno take over paperwork being provided when being emailed, but Taeyong assures you it's not that much anyway. His voice is soothing, going along with the perfectly fresh breeze there was outside. You sat legs crossed on a small bench Irene had outside her garden with your phone in your lap. "UCLA? Seriously?"

"Yeah, she booked a last minute reservation for me to see."

"Ah, I see. Any better than University of SM?"

"I mean.. it's really nice." A sigh leaves your lips. "What's that sigh for, my love?"

"I can tell she really wants me to stay," You said, "I.. Of course, I'm going to stay at Seoul but.. after this trip she really just wants me to be with her."

"She's your sister. I'm sure she wants you to, the two of you haven't seen each other in years, Y/N."

"I know," You look down, "I can't. She's becoming more successful everyday and I haven't done anything like her yet and.. I don't know, I don't feel like I belong into L.A." Taeyong laughs and your cheeks heat up.

"I get that. But it's your decision, and I'll respect what you want to do." 

"I'm staying, Yong. I'm not stupid. I can't leave you guys."

"Listen, if you want, I can handle the flights next time." You shake your head rapidly, "No, Yong, you can't do that. She's busy too, I'm sure we can talk and arrange times to see each other."

"Whatever you say," He sung, "I'll handle everything next time, though, my love. You look happy."

"I am, but I mean, the least I want to do is stay here and be a third wheel. I have a feeling her boyfriend's proposing soon," You chuckle and his shoulders drop. "He seems really sweet, they've been together for almost five years. He asked me about what ring she would prefer."

"Oh?"

"I know, crazy."

"R-Really," He stammers.

-

"Olivia? W-What are you doing here?" Jaehyun looks at the smaller blonde girl in front of him in confusion. He was all alone at Jaemin's house, pacing around the luxurious place while thinking about you. His parents had called and texted over a thousand times in concern due to his sudden outburst at a meeting and he didn't dare to tell them any answers. He was frustrated, every single little thing that cut in his way made him annoyed easily. The presence of Olivia made him shudder.

"We need to talk, Jaehyun." Olivia frowned.

"Y-You're not here because my parents asked—"

"No, I asked Jaemin where you were first. Don't you.. trust me?" Her words make his heart sink.

"Olivia—"

"You can't just.. leave on me like that, Jaehyun."

"I don't love you, Olivia. I like someone else and I'm sorry if it seemed like I was trying to lead you on. This was practically for my mother and I know I treated you like shit, but.. I don't love you anymore."

"You're kidding, right?" Olivia laughs bitterly.

"What? Of course not."

"I'm still in love with you, Jaehyun." Olivia furrows her eyebrows, "I.. I thought coming back would make us happy again."

"I don't love you Olivia," Jaehyun mumbles, "I'm seeing someone else and.. she saw us and I really want to fix it with her."

Tears rolled down Olivia's cheeks. "Um, wow, okay.. I came here thinking we'd have a shot again. Do you not.. miss us, Jaehyun? Do you not want me anymore?"

"No," He didn't mean to sound harsh. Olivia rapidly wiped her tears away, "I.. Sorry for wasting my time."

"Yeah, me too." Jaehyun mumbled and Olivia looked at him for the final time before turning away and leaving Jaemin's gates. He didn't want anyone else but you.

He felt like he hasn't felt happiness in a long time. Guilt, regret and anger only seemed to be his moods. He was at fault for everything and he hated that. Jaehyun stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts making his heart break. He hated it even more when memories of the two of you appeared in his mind. How he found your small habits with him. How you grinned wide when he made a stupid joke. When you slept before him and all he wanted to do was remind you how special you were to him, how happy he was to be with you.

His thoughts are interrupted when Johnny's name appears on his phone.

**Johnny:** y/n's in la?

Jaehyun's hands fiddle with the keyboard, already replying to Johnny with: _who told you? why is she in la?_

Johnny responded back. _turns out her sister owns b.a.e. isn't that the company your mother basically stole a design from? but irene posted something about her on her instagram [OPEN LINK]_

Questions ran through his head. Why did you suddenly go to L.A? Because of him? Because of something you never told him about? Because uni was already stressing you out? He was confused. Frustrated. He continued his best to contact you like Seulgi suggested. He didn't want to give up.

He would never give you up. No matter how small or big the issue seemed. 


End file.
